<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plus One by ambiguously</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042020">Plus One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously'>ambiguously</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Marriage, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), M/M, Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Maul are going undercover for a mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plus One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts">Carmarthen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't like this any better than you do." Maul adjusts his robes. He looks nothing like a Jedi, which is good, and little like a rich merchant, which is a problem.</p><p>Obi-Wan steps up behind him in the mirror. "I like it well enough. Hold still." He rearranges the hang of Maul's robes. "Better."</p><p>"I'm an acceptable date now?"</p><p>"It's not a date," Obi-Wan says too quickly. "You know it will be easier to slip into this meeting undetected if we pretend to be married. Jedi don't marry."</p><p>Maul gives him a look he's known since they were boys, rattling together through studies, playing in the gardens with the other padawans, learning under the guidance of their masters and side by side. There are a lot of things Jedi don't do, and aren't supposed to do. They've managed to do quite a few of them over the years.</p><p>There are days Obi-Wan suspects his best friend is a bad influence on him, and other days when he thinks it might be the other way around.</p><p>"Fine, darling," says Maul. "We'll need a history. We've been married for six years. No children yet but we've talked about adopting." He grins at Obi-Wan. "Good enough?"</p><p>As usual, Maul's latest idea gets lodged into his brain. He sees quick scenes from their odd courtship, the intimate wedding attended by their friends, the home they've built together. "Good."</p><p>They link arms, ready to start the act. For a moment, Obi-Wan wonders what that life would have been like, wonders if he could have been happy as something other than a Jedi. The commlink in his ear buzzes. Anakin says, "We're in position. Where the hell are you two?"</p><p>"On our way." He glances at his 'husband.' "Our padawans are getting impatient."</p><p>Maul makes an amused noise. "Ah yes. We already adopted two children. They're the light of our lives, although the boy is giving us trouble." He says the latter phrase into Obi-Wan's ear so Anakin can hear him. Anakin swears in reply.</p><p>Obi-Wan ignores him and says, "Ready when you are, dear."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>